The present disclosure relates generally to a method and system for producing hydrogen by reforming hydrogen-containing gas, and particularly to a method and system employing a cyclical compression chamber for reforming methane gas into hydrogen gas.
Fuels such as methane may be reformed by a variety of methods, such as POX (partial oxidation), CPOX (catalytic partial oxidation), ATR (autothermal reforming), and SMR (steam-methane reforming) for example, to produce hydrogen. Steam-methane reforming of hydrocarbons such as methane (natural gas, CH4) is an endothermic reaction that takes place at high temperatures between 500 and 1100 degree-Celsius (deg-C.). These methods tend to control equilibrium conversion and reaction rates by varying temperature, utilizing catalysts, and injecting steam or water, with the resulting systems tending to be complex and with complicated operation and control systems.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art to provide a method and system for effectively reforming hydrogen-containing gas into hydrogen gas that overcomes the complexities of present methods and systems.